


[Podfic] two more not!fics in the "married by food" AU

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Married by Food AU, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Anonymous asked:So first I want to say I saw your thing on marriage proposals on Jakku and it was perfect and wonderful and just urgh, I can't even XD but I had a thought... What if Rey one day saw Poe receiving food AND THEN GIVING SOME BACK. And at first she's cool with it because hey, new place new customs but he never introduces his 'new wife' to her and she doesn't know what to think because surely it's only good manners, right? So she confronts him... :P [Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poe's "new wife"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239371) by suzukiblu. 
  * Inspired by [enthusiastically poly Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239377) by suzukiblu. 
  * Inspired by [I wish I knew](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239380) by suzukiblu. 



> 2 more not!fics from the same "married by food" AU as [this](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/142745731502/on-jakku-giving-people-food-freely-ie-as-a-gift) tumblr not!fic by suzukiblu, which can also be found as a WONDERFUL [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6711793) by blackglass

  
_cover art by[reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/2%20more%20not!fics%20in%20the%20married%20by%20food%20AU.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Author:** [suzukiblu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** Thank you to suzukiblu for having blanket permission to podfic!

**Length:** 9 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/2%20more%20not!fics%20in%20the%20married%20by%20food%20AU.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/2%20more%20not!fics%20in%20the%20married%20by%20food%20AU.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
